Jealousy, betrayal , and new relationships!
by Dragongems21
Summary: Ron, harry, and hermione have come back for 7th year, and hermione looks better then ever. What will happen when Ron and Harry start fighting over her. Also what will happen when the rest of the guys in the school start to notice her and the girls get jea
1. The fight begins

Disclaimer: I do not own the original story of "Harry Potter" or its characters

Chapter 1:

Note to readers-the story might start out a little slow it will get interesting quick!

"RON, HARRY, how are you guys?", Exclaimed hermione," was your summer good?, Are you excited about our 7th year?"

"whoa slow down hermione ,were fine!" said Harry

"yeah were good" added Ron

Harry thinking

Hermione looks good this year, in fact shes never looked better. I wonder if I can impress her enough to get her to go out with me? I mean I am me and all, wait what am I saying shes my friend, but on the other she is my very good looking friend at that. Yeah its settled then no other guy has a chance!

Ron thinking

Why does hermione look so different this year? Shes hot!!! Do think she just thinks of me as a friend? I hope not, no I think she likes me, yeah she defiantly likes me. I'm going to ask her out this year. Wait why is Harry staring at her? I'm so going to win hermione over ,Harry doesn't stand a chance!

"weasel, potter, mudblood what an unpleasant surprise" said Draco

"HEY DON'T CALL HER THAT!" Harry and Ron said in unison

They both stood in front of her and then glared at each other knowing the other one was going after their girl.

"how cute grangers got potter and weasel fighting over her" Draco said smiling

"were not fighting over her" said an angry Ron

"yeah we just helping a friend" added Harry

"well I'll leave you three alone so you can decide who would make an uglier couple" laughed Draco. Then he walked off towards crabbe and goyle.

Draco thinking

Bloody hell she looks good this year!

Harry thinking

Was Draco looking at hermione? Oh great someone else trying to steel hermione from me. I have to make my move.

"so guys we should proba-" hermione was cut off by Harry kissing her

"bloody hell Harry what was that about?" yelled Ron

"Wow Harry you're a good kisser, I mean yeah Harry what was that about?" said hermione

END OF CHAPTER 1-I hope you liked it, please give me info on ideas for chapters later on


	2. WHAT!

Chapter 2:

I would like to thank lilmissflirtaous for reviewing!!!

Harry thinking

Did she just say i'm a good kisser? She did! and rons jealous, things couldn't get any better. Wait i still have to ask her out, and i know she'll say yes. Life is good.

"Hermione I think i'm in love with you!" Harry said proudly

"WHAT!?" yelled Ron "no no no, i'm in love with you"

"In love with me? Harry, ron when did this happen? You being in love with me and all",said a confused hermione," You should probably know something, i have a boyfriend i'm going out with seamus."

"WHAT, what do you mean your going out with seamus?" Harry and ron said in unison.

"well yeah i saw him in France over the summer and he asked me out and i said yes" i was going to meet him right now in the great hall. so i'll see you guys later ok bye!" hermione ran off to see seamus.

"we have to like blackmail him you know. pull him aside and say threatening things that will make him breakup with hermione." ron said mad.

"Good idea, he'll never know it's us either, we'll put on ski masks and girls clothes." harry said

Ron looked at him weird "Harry, thats a good idea." Ron and harry high fived and walked off to the great hall.

Ron thinking

Girls clothes, ski masks, threatening people how cool! but after that shes mine, i mean when they were going to kill buckbeak(sp) in third year hermione did hug me instead of harry that has to mean something.

Harry thinking

Well thats stupid, how could she go out with seamus? I thought he was going out with lavender! maybe hes playing hermione, thats great!!! i'll catch seamus in the act and then i'll tell hermione and she'll love me and we'll go out and get marred and this will will be great!!!

"Harry, Harry?" said ron

"what, what? oh yeah lets go in and eat"

Ron and harry walked in the doors and saw hermione and lavender sitting by seamus, seamus in the middle.

Ron and harry walked to the side of seamus. "excuse me lavender" said ron as he sat next to seamus with harry doing the same thing on the other side of him.

"so we need to talk to you later on." said harry

"yeah about certain people at certain places this past summer" added ron

"we know what your doing and we don't approve" said harry

"you do know ones supposed to, i was going to announced it in front of the school tonight" exclaimed seamus

"what ,what's wrong with you" harry and ron said in unison

"we need to talk now" harry and ron took seamus out of the great hall "what do you mean your going to announced it in front of the school tonight. Wouldn't that be embarrassing?" questioned ron

"no not really! I really want her to go to the ball with me and i don't see why you have a problem with it, i mean she's my girlfriend!" said seamus

"Wait this is about the ball!" announced ron

Hermione walked out of the great hall "What are you guys doing there about to sort the new kids!"

I hope you all liked it!! i'll try to update it soon!!


	3. Dance complications

Chapter 3:

KuramaLuver518092, lilmissflirtaous, and Liljean I'm glad you like the story ,Thanks again for reviewing!

"Sorting yeah, were coming" announced Ron . Seamus went into the great hall with hermione.

"Ron the plan is on!" said harry

"Wait do we need to wear girl underclothes too? asked Ron

"No ron, I think He'll know were guys anyways" harry said as he rolled his eyes" we need to do this before seamus asks hermione in front of the school tonight."

"Yeah well we don't know what time he's going to ask her so what are we going to do?" said ron

Harry thinking

Wait if he's going out with lavender too then why would he ask hermione in front of the school to go to the ball? Something's wrong here! I bet it was a trick and he knows about our plan so he said he was gong to ask her out to make us look stupid!! I'll let ron dress up and look stupid then hermione won't want to go out with him, but there is still the problem of getting rid of seamus.

"Ron we should meet in the great hall around dinner time cause that's probably when seamus is going to ask hermione. So yeah get some girls clothes and paint your face and I'll do that too." harry smiled to himself

"But what if people know it's us then well I don't want to think of how curl people would be too us." ron was curious to why harry wanted to meet in the great hall all of the sudden.

"Ron just do it."

LATER ON IN THE NIGHT

"hey lavender," whispered ron" can I barrow some clothes for umm a friend of mine"

"sure" lavender said " do you want a dress ,skirt, pants, or shirt?"

"skirt and shirt" ron said nervously

"here you go" lavender handed him a purple skirt and matching top.

"thanks" said ron as he ran into the bathrooms to change and put on face paint,

Meanwhile harry was laughing his head off thinking about what ron would look like

"harry where's ron" asked seamus

"He's well not feeling like himself right now" harry laughed

"oh do you know who your going to the ball with yet?" questioned seamus

"I have an idea" harry smiled

"so what ever happened to lavender why were you so casual to tell me you were asking hermione to the ball" harry asked

"lavender broke up with me over the summer harry I thought you would've known by now considering I'm going out with hermione now" seamus said looking at him weird "she wanted to go with ron, don't know why well I got to get to dinner see you later"

"yeah see you" harry smiled again "ron is going to look even stupider "

Harry headed off to the great hall for dinner but he felt a little strange. All the guys even Draco was dressed in girls clothes with their faces painted. Hermione came up to him" Harry what's going on?

"umm I have no idea"

I know this chapter was kind of boring but I got stumped on if I should make this a big deal or not. Anyway here's the deal I have to do a few more chapters like this to get across that the guys all like hermione and the girls hate her then I'll get on to the ball and more interesting stuff!! Please review!!!


	4. Being ignored and noticed

Chapter 4:

I would like to thank all my reviewers!!

Seamus walked over to harry and hermione "hermione its time"

"Well then lets go" said hermione

Hermione and seamus walked onto the higher part of the floor in the great hall. Seamus smiled he was so excited he was going to the ball with hermione, or he was pretty sure he was.

"everyone one could you listen for a second, can I get everyone's attention, "seamus smiled at hermione" Hermione would you go to the back to school ball with me?"

"Ye-" hermione was just cut off by all the 7th year guys running and dog piling on seamus.

"he doesn't like you I do, will you go to the ball with me?" said all the guys in unison

Seamus got out from under the pile of guys and stood up "hermione I don't think I can go out with you more or less to the ball with you if this is going to happen all year long, I mean I knew guys would drool all over you but I can tell this isn't going to work out"

"But seamus I lov-lov love you, oh who am I kidding I knew this wouldn't work either"

"YES!" all the guys screamed

Hermione and seamus went their separate ways that day thinking of other things. Hermione didn't know who she wanted to go to the ball with. She really liked ron but she didn't want to mess up their friendship. Then again she liked harry too and he's a great friend also. How would she pick? Maybe she should go with someone else, Draco had caught her eye this year. But why did all the guys like her all of the sudden?

Hermione decided to go talk to all of the girls. They were always just outside of hog- warts.

"hey girls what are we doing? Questioned hermione

"oh you, listen hermione we don't think you should hang out with us anymore you might make us look bad with all the things happening and all" announced Ginny

"lavender do you also think this?" asked hermione only because they had become good friends over the past few years.

"umm well yes" lavender said ashamed of herself.

"oh ok well I guess I'll see you girls in class then." hermione ran off crying.

Hermione ran through the halls when she accidentally ran into draco.

"umm are you ok?" draco asked

"oh yeah."

hermione thinking

Why is he normal now. How come the guys are only normal around me when their by themselves? Well I think I'll ask him.

Draco was just about to turn the corner when hermione stopped him

"Draco wait I have to ask you something"

"umm ok what is it?"

"why do guys go crazy when their around me?"

"oh that, well you see you changed a lot over the summer and even I think you're the hottest girl in school. The guys feel like the have to compete to get your attention."

"ok well that's all I needed to know"

"yeah well I got to go"

"ok see you around Draco"

"yeah see you around"

Hermione smiled to herself. She liked Draco, and she always had she just never let herself believe she did. Hermione was humming a song while walking back to the common room when someone turned her around and started kissing her. It was Draco.

"Draco what are you doing?" not like hermione cared or anything

"I want to go to the ball with you! Will you go with me"

"YES!!" hermione hugged him and they just starred at each other

Just then harry and ron came around the corner "whats going on here" Harry and ron shouted

Harry's point of view

I was walking with ron to find my girl when we came around the corner to find weasel and hermione AKA my girl kissing. Then draco asked her to the ball like I wasn't going to ask her or something. And just wait this gets better they just stared at each other like I wasn't watching. I can't believe him.

Ron's point of view

So me and Harry were going to find my one true love to see if she was ok and we come across whats his face and my dearly beloved kissing. I mean so like every girl in hog warts dreams about him so what, he's not that good looking. Then he asks her to go to the ball with him and I new she would say no but I was wrong she said yes, and she didn't just say it she screamed it so the whole world could hear. I'm going to kill him.


End file.
